


Her King [one chapter only]

by Emerald_Dragoness



Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Dragoness/pseuds/Emerald_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know what’s going on either but Maker preserve me if I don’t find out soon. And I will.” I finished, my heart hammering in my chest. I never spoke to Alistair this way. I was so close to him, close enough to smell how good he smelt; his natural husk and the smell of fire wood and the forest and rain, I searched his eyes; his light blue eyes that were usually so mischievous, withheld something from me.<br/>It was silent for a moment.<br/>“Maker’s breath but you’re beautiful when you’re angry.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her King [one chapter only]

“I fucking hate Darkspawn.” I muttered, wiping my daggers clean. I had come to Amaranthine; the dreary, rainy, Maker-forsaken place called Amaranthine to deal with the shit that the now dead Arl Howe had caused. Only to find his castle overrun by darkspawn, all of the Wardens missing, an apostate named Anders, Ohgren (of all people), and now I was sitting in the great hall, waiting on Anders and Ohgren to wake up from their Joining.

“I think most people hate Darkspawn, Warden-Commander.” Seneschal Varel’s voice came up behind me, and I grunted in response.

“True.” I loved my daggers; the one belonged to King Maric, Alistair’s father, and the other I had forged out of a star rock that had fallen to the earth. It was black, and blue, and sparkled with electricity from the runes engraved on it.

“My lady, another matter needs your attention however-“I groaned; I didn’t really care what people thought of me at this point. I jumped up, daggers in both hands.

“Alright, where’s it at?” I asked, spinning my daggers, already ready for whatever was coming. Varel simply laughed at my reaction, and I stared at him, confused.

“King Alistair has arrived, milady, and has demanded to see you at once.” I felt my heart skip a beat. I didn’t move for a moment, slowly sliding my daggers back into their sheaths as I tried to collect my thoughts. _Alistair._ No, _King Alistair._ I had put him on the throne; a choice I didn’t regret, but it would take time getting used to the title.

“Of course.” I said, trying to hide my obvious excitement. “Lead the way.” Varel bowed slightly before leading me out of the Keep.

“The King has insisted he meet you first before stepping foot inside the Keep,” Varel explained, as we headed towards the large tents that had suddenly sprang up on the grounds bearing the royal sigil of Ferelden. “He wants to hear it from you that it’s safe inside.” Which I knew was stupid; as a Grey Warden himself, Alistair could sense the darkspawn inside if there were any left. Perhaps it was his advisors that had made him set up his tents. I strode past the countless soldiers that had suddenly appeared with the tents; the whispers that followed me nothing new. I had faced an Archdemon and lived to tell the tale; I was the Hero of Ferelden, Commander of the Grey. It took a lot to unnerve me.

Before I knew it, I stood before the tent of the king. I didn’t even ask permission as I strode inside.

“Your Majesty, I present Elissa Cousland, Warden-Commander of Ferelden.” Someone hurriedly said as I strode in, stopping respectfully away from the table that which a few men stood around. I noticed Alistair immediately; his back was to me, a long cloak over his shoulders. Had it really only been a couple of days since I had seen him? It felt like an age.

“Leave us.” Alistair’s voice was cold, surprising me. No one asked any questions though; the tent quickly emptied. “No one is to disturb us while we’re in here.” His voice rang with command, and I had to admit; I was impressed.

“Yes ser!” came the almost frightened responses from his soldiers outside. I took a step forward, not forgetting my manners.

“Your Majesty.” I took a knee, bowing my head. I heard him turn, the clinking of his heavy chainmail and the swooshing of his cloak giving him away. I saw his shield resting against the table; but his sword was at his side. I kept my eyes down; I wanted to see what would happen. We hadn’t been separated in over a year until a couple of days ago. It would be interesting to see where this would lead.

“Warden Commander Cousland.” Alistair’s voice sent a shiver down my spine. “Please, stand up.” I obliged, standing up to look at my king. I couldn’t help myself smile slightly at him. His stubble was a bit more grown out then a few days ago; but his hair, his eyes, his build, his _body_  was still the same.

“My lord-“ I wasn’t ready to drop formalities just yet, but it seemed neither was he.

“ _None_ of the Wardens are here?” he thundered, and I blinked, completely caught off guard. “What is going on here?! I have heard you arrived to an attack of _talking_ darkspawn?” his voice was low and angry, and I blinked, quickly recovering.

“There’s no way we could have known-“

“The Blight ended _six months ago_ , Commander!” I was stunned; what had happened in the three, four days I had left him? “There shouldn’t be any darkspawn on the surface, let alone mounting attacks like this!”

“I know that!” I snapped, taking a step forward. I didn’t care if he _was_ my king, or my betrothed. “I arrived, in the rain, on _foot_ ,” I seethed, taking another step forward, matching my gaze with his, “because bandits had stolen my charger on the road, and before I could rescue her I found them all butchered. So I made haste to get here only to find it overrun with darkspawn, and then of all things a _talking_ darkspawn. I don’t know what’s going on either but Maker preserve me if I don’t find out soon. And I will.” I finished, my heart hammering in my chest. I never spoke to Alistair this way. I was so close to him, close enough to smell how good he smelt; his natural husk and the smell of fire wood and the forest and rain, I searched his eyes; his light blue eyes that were usually so mischievous, withheld something from me.

It was silent for a moment.

“Maker’s breath but you’re beautiful when you’re angry.” Alistair’s voice was soft, and suddenly he pulled me into him, his lips crashing down onto mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. I pulled away, almost purring at him.

“You’re terrible, I thought you were mad at me.” I leaned in and started kissing his neck, and I felt his hands begin to deftly remove my armor as he had done so many times before. I caught his hand, catching his eye, an eyebrow raised.

“I had to give the guards a reason to leave us alone for a few minutes,” his voice was thick, his eyes already dark as he pulled his hand away to continue his dirty work.

“Here? In a tent- _oh_ -“I was cut off as he had somehow managed to throw his gauntlet off, and already work his hand between my legs, a single callused finger slipping itself into my folds that were already dripping wet. I gasped, shuddering at how good it felt, now trying to get him out of his armor as well.

“It’s not like we haven’t before.” He murmured, sending chills down my spine. I bit back a moan as he continued to work his fingers in expertly, my hands barely able to grasp the buckles on his armor, somehow managing to unhook them, He shrugged out of his plated armor expertly, and I wrapped a hand up behind his head to bring his mouth to mine, the ache burning in my lower abdomen as I moaned into him, my other hand trying to undo his belt.

“Yes but-“ Alistair suddenly flipped me around so I was sitting on the table (that undoubtedly had maps and important papers on it, but oh well) before he flung my armor off to the side, smirking wickedly at me as he kissed me again, one hand in my hair, pulling at it, the other helping me undo his pants so we could get down to what we both wanted.

“I’m the king, no one will say anything.” He whispered darkly, and I felt him through his small clothes, a low growl coming from him as I did so. I was only in a loose shirt and my underclothes now; I leaned in closer, pushing my arms up against the sides of my breasts to help make them look bigger, as I slid his belt loose, biting my lower lip as I glanced up at him.

“May I, my king…?” I whispered, and he smirked at me.

“If you don’t, I might have to punish you later.” Was his low response, and I leaned in, licking his ear, earning a noticeable shudder before I bit down on his ear lobe, pressing myself into him, sliding his pants down around his waist so that his length was free. I moaned quietly as I grasped him; hard, thick, and completely _mine_.

“Alistair…” I moaned quietly, stroking him slowly, and Alistair responded by kissing me hungrily, and he pulled me closer to him. I parted my legs, still sitting on the table, and guided him inside me. I moaned into our kiss as I felt him feel me, so familiar and amazing. “I’ve missed you.” I breathed, sucking on his lower lip, sweat forming in the small of my back as he leaned me back, easily supporting me. I could never get over how strong he was, how easily he lifted me to him, how dark his eyes became when he looked at me the way he did now…

“And I’ve missed you.” He breathed, sliding his tongue inside my mouth, one hand on my back, the other sliding around to cup my ass as he begin to thrust into me. I couldn’t believe how badly I wanted him, I arched into him, my legs straddling his waist, one hand helping to support myself on the table, the other on the back of his neck. It was an amazing feeling. He picked up his pace, and my hips moved easily against him, and I moaned his name into neck, biting down on his shoulder when it hurt, the hurt and pleasure one feeling as I felt myself come on him; once, twice, three times my body shuddered, barely able to hold onto him as my vision blanked. Then he shuddered into me, almost collapsing onto me, our breathing heavy. He was still hard, still inside me, and it ached to move, but it was an ache I loved having. I moved slightly, and he groaned in protest.

“Alistair…” I finally breathed, and he didn’t raise his head from my shoulder, his chest rising and falling with his exertion. I traced my hand down his chest; his hard muscles hadn’t changed in few days, but I had still missed them. I traced my fingers down to his side, where the scars from the battle of the Archdemon had forever imprinted themselves on his body. “I love you.” I whispered, forcing thoughts of Morrigan and the night before the battle away. She had done it to save me, my best friend. I missed having her around, even if Alistair did not. Alistair refused to speak of it, and it seemed best we left that night behind us, forgotten.

“I love you more.” He finally replied, leaning up to look at me. Here, despite everything that happened, what was happening, here, in moments like this, it was just us. As it always had been.

“Want to see if that’s true?” I asked innocently, moving my hips slightly, wrapping my arms around his neck. I still wore my undershirt; somehow that made our sudden lovemaking all the better. He chuckled darkly, stealing my breath with a kiss.

“You know I never back down from a challenge, my lady.” Maker, I loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely thought that something like this should have happened.  
> But it didn't.  
> So.  
> Yay Alistair. c:
> 
> Also: If you are friends with Morrigan, which I was, we were besties-we made light fun of Alistair together when he wasn't around- she'll suggest the ritual as a way to help save you, the only friend she's ever had. Also for Old God soul kid, but I was like "Oh, it'll save us both and we can live happily ever after? Sure thing. Don't ever speak to me of it again though."  
> Poor Alistair- "So I have to choose between dying or sleeping with Morrigan..."
> 
> ....yeah.  
> Yay!


End file.
